The present invention relates to an auxiliary power output device. More particularly, it relates to an auxiliary power output device for an internal combustion engine for producing a rotational force by connecting a belt with a ring gear fixed to a crank shaft of the internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine which produces a rotational force by explosive power of fuel is used as a source of revolution for various kind of apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a front view of an important part of an output producing means of an internal combustion engine used for automobiles. In the figure, a reference numeral 1 designates an internal combustion engine having a crank shaft 2 to which a flywheel 3 and a ring gear 4 are fixed. A numeral 5 designates a clutch arranged between the crank shaft 2 and an output shaft 6 to perform connection and disconnection of a rotational force; a numeral 7 designates a speed changer; a numeral 8 designates a bell housing; a numeral 9 designates a starter motor attached to the side part of the internal combustion engine 1. A numeral 10 designates a pinion mounted on the output shaft of the starter motor 9, the pinion being projected to be interlocked with the ring gear 4.
In the output producing means of the internal combustion engine constructed as above-mentioned, when a starting switch (not shown) is closed, an output of a battery is supplied to the starter motor 9. As soon as a power source is connected to the starter motor 9, it causes the pinion to project so as to interlock with the ring gear 4. Upon completion of the interlocking, the starter motor 9 rotates its output shaft thereby rotating the ring gear 4. The rotation of the ring gear 4 causes rotation of the crank shaft 2 on which the ring gear 4 is fixed, whereby the internal combustion engine 1 is started. Immediately after the starting of the internal combustion engine 1, the starting switch is opened to retract the pinion and to release engagement of the pinion with the ring gear 4, hence the ring gear stops its revolution and returns to normal condition.
The conventional device having the construction as above-mentioned has, however, a disadvantage of extremely low efficiency in use, a ring gear 4 being large-sized and relatively expensive, because it is utilized only at the time of starting the internal combustion engine.